


Compromised

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, Hint of Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby knows all about compromises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromised

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted August 22, 2006.

Colby grew up in Idaho and spent years in the Army. He knows all about the compromises you make with yourself in the dark, and he recognizes them when he sees Don making them.

Don closes his eyes when he touches Colby, and his fingers hover like Colby's skin will burn him. But Don keeps coming back, and Colby recognizes the longing, the hunger that's not satisfied, that never can be.

There's relief in Don's eyes these days when he looks at Charlie, and Colby thinks there are, by definition, worse things to be than the lesser of two evils.


End file.
